Last First Kiss
by LeiliPattz
Summary: ONE-SHOT - O que levaria Edward, o garoto popular e mulherengo da escola, prometer conquistar a sua vizinha, Bella, que claramente ignorava sua existência? Era apenas um jogo estúpido de garotos, ou pelo menos era isso que ela pensava.


**LAST FIRST KISS  
**

**********Título:** Last First Kiss / Último Primeiro Beijo**********  
Autora: **Leili Pattz**********  
Shipper: **Bella/Edward**********  
Gênero:** Romance  
**Censura:** T  
**Sinopse: **O que levaria Edward, o garoto popular e mulherengo da escola prometer conquistar a sua vizinha, Bella, que claramente ignorava sua existência? Era apenas um jogo estúpido de garotos, ou pelo menos era isso que ela pensava.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a mim, Twilight e os seus personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Hoje o céu estava em um momento atípico, parcialmente aberto com algumas nuvens deixando o sol brilhar e o céu azul aparecer. Mas a garota que fechava seu casaco em frente à janela do seu quarto, sabia que esse sol não duraria até o final do dia. Forks não era uma cidade que fazia calor, o sol não amenizava o clima frio e nem durava o suficiente para a noite ser sem a chuva tão comum.

Ela ficou mais alguns minutos observando a paisagem verde e molhada que sua cidade tinha. Com seus 16 anos ela gostava, e odiava ao mesmo tempo, viver entre tanto musgo e lama. Viu quando sua melhor amiga saiu da casa da frente, com uma blusa de alcinhas e uma saia, e riu sabendo que a baixinha aproveitava esses dias raros para usar suas roupas leves, mesmo que morresse de frio. Desceu rumo à cozinha, não precisava abrir a porta da sua casa para Alice, já não o fazia a mais de sete anos desde que saíra de Jacksonville após a morte de sua mãe e fora morar com seu solitário pai.

Os vizinhos da frente, os Cullen, tinham dois filhos, Alice de 15 anos e Edward de 17. Alice era sua melhor amiga desde sempre, elas se conheceram no primeiro verão que Bella foi para Forks, quando tinha 5 anos de idade. Quando Bella mudou-se de vez para Forks, Alice tinha se encaixado perfeitamente em sua vida, ao contrário de Edward que, com o passar dos anos, se mostrava cada vez mais implicante com a garota dos olhos escuros.

Eles nunca tinham chegado a serem amigos, trocavam poucas palavras que atualmente quase não eram proferidas. Ambos ficaram especialistas em saber ignorar a presença do outro sem deixar o clima constrangedor. Para Bella, Edward era um idiota que usava da sua beleza para conseguir o que queria. O cabelo ruivo em um tom muito estranho de bronze que atraia os olhares de qualquer pessoa por perto, os olhos verdes claros quase acinzentados e o sorriso de lado que faziam até professoras suspirarem, eram as suas armas e ele usava sem nenhuma piedade.

Ela poderia confessar para si e seu velho diário bem escondido sob os assoalhos do seu quarto, que em seus 13 anos o garoto também lhe arrancava suspiros e sonhos, mas com o passar do tempo seu conceito mudou. Ele se tornou um dos melhores jogadores do time da escola e com isso ganhou todas as garotas as quais ele usava uma atrás da outra, e ainda voltavam querendo mais um pedaço do bonito. Ela revirava os olhos com as risadinhas, suspiros e cochichos que as meninas soltavam por ele. Bella era uma das poucas meninas da cidade que não tinham passado pelos braços do Cullen e se orgulhava muito disso.

O som da porta da sala sendo aberta a tirou dos seus pensamentos, e ela pegou seu cereal de chocolate na dispensa, percebendo que precisava ir ao mercado já que as compras da quinzena já estavam no fim. Quando colocava o cereal em uma tigela, Alice entrou na cozinha com toda sua energia e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da mesa.

- Bom dia, B-e-l-l-a – cantarolou sacodindo suas pulseias de contas e barulhentas.

- Bom dia, Alice. Quanta animação – colocou o restante do leite que tinha junto com as bolinhas deliciosas e sentou em frente a sua amiga.

- É claro que estou animada, hoje é o grande jogo! Você vai, não é? – perguntou com os olhos arregalados de esperança.

Bella enfiou uma grande colherada de cereal na boca para não precisar responder imediatamente. Hoje teria a semifinal do Campeonato Nacional de Futebol Americano das High School. O time da Forks High School tinha conseguido chegar quase invicto às semifinais, e os jogadores eram o orgulho da cidade, incluindo o quarterback, Edward. Alice estava chamando Bella para ir ao jogo desde que os garotos se classificaram, mas ela estava relutante. Ela não era uma garota de jogos, na verdade ela nunca tinha ido a nenhum da escola. Não tinha paciência para garotos berrando, meninas dando gritinhos pelos jogadores e lideres de torcida com seus pompons.

- Entãããããooooo... – Alice arrastou a palavra olhando-a. – Vamos Bella, vai ser legal. Podemos comer cachorro quente, sentar com a Rosalie e bem longe das líderes de torcida. – engolindo seu cereal mais do que bem mastigado, Bella respirou fundo e tentou fugir disso.

- Não, Ali, você sabe que eu detesto isso. Hoje eu tenho que fazer várias coisas também, vou ao mercado fazer as compras da quinzena, tenho que lavar os lençóis e as roupas da semana. Vou estar muito cansada para ir ao jogo.

- Não seja chata, Bella, por favooooooooooor – a menina fez bico para a amiga que sempre se negava ir ao jogo. – O jogo é às 4 e meia da tarde, ainda são 8 da manhã, você vai ter mais do que tempo de fazer tudo e ainda descansar. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor.

- Tudo bem, eu vou. E fica claro que é porque você não vai parar de falar enquanto eu não concordar e não porque eu estou com vontade.

- Eu sabia – a menina riu enquanto a amiga revirava os olhos. – Vou subir e escolher uma roupa linda para você usar – Bella não teve tempo e nem forças para se opor quando Alice saltou da cadeira e subiu as escadas feito um foguete. Terminou seu café, lavou sua tigela e pegou um pedaço de papel do caderno no canto do balcão e fez a lista de compras. Quando terminou, subiu e encontrou Alice com várias das suas peças de roupa em cima da cama.

Suspirou pegando sua bolsa e avisando a amiga para arrumar tudo quando terminasse, saiu de casa e teve o desprazer de ver Cullen subindo os degraus da sua varanda. Trocaram olhares por alguns segundos até ela perguntar o que ele queria.

- Alice está aí? – perguntou coçando a nuca visivelmente incomodado.

- Sim, está no meu quarto, e você não tem permissão para subir até ele. Alice seu irmão está querendo falar com você, desça – gritou sobre o ombro e passou pelo garoto sem dizer mais nada.

Sua velha caminhonete fez o barulho usual quando ela a ligou e Bella teve tempo de ver Edward e sua irmã conversando na varanda enquanto saía com seu carro e ia rumo ao mercado. Não morava tão longe do centro comercial; Forks não era tão grande assim. Lá com um carrinho pegou o que precisava, entre seus itens necessários estavam o cereal, leite, ovos, pão, carne, frango, macarrão, geleia e várias coisas mais.

No caminho de volta começou a pensar no que iria deixar pronto para seu pai jantar já que ela iria ao maldito jogo e dependendo do resultado, Alice a arrastaria para a festa de comemoração. Decidiu por assar carne com batatas e quando Charlie chegasse do trabalho, ele esquentaria. Parou em frente da sua casa, pegando algumas das sacolas de papel no bando do carona. Tentou se equilibrar para não escorregar na lama.

- Quer ajuda? – ouviu a voz de Edward, e olhou para o lado, ele estava encostado em seu lindo volvo prata com óculos escuros e um casaco preto.

- Não. Eu me viro – respondeu em alto e bom tom, caminhando para casa com cuidado.

- '_Obrigada pela oferta de ajuda, Edward'. _Por nada, Bella – o ouviu gritar em deboche enquanto subia os degraus. Preferiu seguir seu caminho e não responder ao idiota do seu vizinho.

Conseguiu levar as compras a salvo com mais duas viagens, quando fez a última teve tempo de ver o carro de Edward se afastar pela rua. Respirou fundo e entrou em casa com as últimas sacolas. Pelo silêncio, Alice já teria ido embora, então antes de guardar as compras, subiu para tirar os lençóis da sua cama e da de Charlie. Encontrou um conjunto em cima da sua cama, mas o que chamou sua atenção foi o short curto que ela nunca havia usado, mas a amiga a fez comprar alguns meses atrás.

- Eu não vou com esse pedaço de pano – disse para si mesma, pegando seu celular e ligando para amiga. Essa que pressentia que Bella iria reclamar atendeu entoando um coro de, por favor.

- Por favor, Bella, você é linda, mostre suas pernas. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por fa-

- Está bem – Bella a interrompeu. – Alguém nesse universo consegue resistir aos seus 'por favor'?

- Não – a garota riu. – Agora vá fazer suas tarefas, que às 4 horas quero você pronta e linda me esperando.

- Tudo bem – resmungou desligando e começou os seus afazeres.

~x~

Horas depois Bella se viu com o cabelo amarrado em um rabo de cavalo, e mais pele a mostra do que ela jamais exibira antes, pelo menos em Forks. Na Florida, quando visitava seus avós no verão, ela tinha coragem de usar a parte de cima de um biquíni com algum short que ia pelo menos até a metade das suas coxas, mas esse se limitava a cobrir a sua bunda. A blusa rosa era a única peça de cor no seu corpo, e sapatilhas cinza completavam seu visual simples. Passou um batom rosa claro e um lápis de olho preto. Ela estava diferente do seu comum de blusas mais largas e calças jeans compridas. E ela gostou do que viu.

Uma parte traidora do seu cérebro penso no que Edward acharia se a visse desse jeito. Decidiu ignorar o seu ritmo cardíaco que aumentou com a questão interna e pegou seu celular para poder sair. Deixou um bilhete para Charlie explicando onde estaria e que o jantar estava no forno. Às 4 em ponto, ela saiu de casa trancando a porta e encontrou Alice esperando junto com Rosalie Hale, sua cunhada, na BMW do Senhor Cullen. Carlisle confiava em Rosalie o suficiente para entregar a ela as chaves do seu carro.

- Wow, Bella, que lindas pernas – Rosalie disse quando ela aproximou-se do carro. Bella corou e as meninas riram da sua timidez.

- Ela tem lindas pernas e esconde tudo com suas calças jeans. Esse short foi comprado há muito tempo e ela não tinha tirado nem a etiqueta. Não entendo você, Bella, tem um corpo lindo sem fazer nenhum esforço e se mantem toda escondida. – Alice tagarelou. Bella sentou no banco de trás e simplesmente negou com a cabeça.

- Não me sinto muito à vontade mostrando pele por aqui, ainda mais com o frio que faz. Estou quase me arrependendo desse short.

- Não seja boba, não está tão frio assim e você está maravilhosa, vai deixar alguns garotos de queixo caído – Rosalie piscou pelo retrovisor.

- Ou _o_ garoto – a pequena de cabelos pretos soltou, o que fez Bella a olhar de olhos apertados.

- Que garoto? – perguntou.

- Ninguém que você deva saber, ainda – respondeu com um sorriso e Bella sabia que não adiantava insistir que não conseguiria informações.

Forks High School não ficava muito longe, então em 10 minutos as garotas já estavam lá, apertando-se entre os torcedores do time. Pela primeira vez Bella prestou atenção nas camisas de Rosalie e Alice, elas tinham customizado um uniforme antigo de seus namorados, ostentando seus números e nomes nas costas. Alice com J. Hale e Rosalie com E. McCarty. De novo, sua parte traidora imaginou como seria usar um uniforme antigo de Edward e ter E. Cullen estampado em suas costas, mas nem precisou de muito para espantar esse pensamento, quando viu o _fã-clube oficial do Edward Cullen_, com suas barrigas de fora, e o nome e número dele nas costas. Tanya, Jéssica, Irina e Lauren, as garotas sem amor próprio que sacodiam pompons e paravam na cama de Edward sempre que queriam.

Bella corou ao pensar no que ele fazia com essas garotas sempre que seus pais e irmã não estavam em casa. Ela por muitas vezes viu uma dessas garotas chegando com ele e saindo um tempo depois, com beijos profundos e cabelos bagunçados. Para ela, uma menina que nunca tinha nem sequer dado um beijo, imaginar Edward praticando sexo com qualquer pessoa era motivo para ficar muito vermelha. Decidiu ir comprar refrigerante antes que o jogo começasse e as meninas pediram também. Enquanto esperava na fila que estava razoavelmente grande, viu Ângela Weber, uma das suas amigas próximas, correndo em sua direção com os olhos arregalados.

- Bella, finalmente te achei – a garota tomou uma longa respiração – Eu passei na sua casa, não sabia que você estaria aqui. Preciso te contar uma coisa urgente.

- Calma, Ang, respira, se acalme e me conte – Bella saiu da fila com sua amiga e caminhou até uma parte mais aberta do pequeno estádio da escola.

- É que o Eric me contou uma coisa, algo muito terrível – Ângela tentava recuperar o fôlego e Bella esperou enquanto a amiga respirava rápido. – Certo, ele me disse que ouviu o Felix falando para o Demetri sobre uma espécie de acordo, promessa, algo assim que os garotos fizeram se eles conseguissem ir para a final. Ai Bella, é tão... argh!

- Fala, Ang, estou ficando nervosa – e ela estava mesmo.

- O Edward disse que se eles ganhassem o jogo e fossem para a final, iria conseguir fazer com que você ficasse com ele – ela soltou tudo de uma vez e de modo rápido. Viu os olhos castanhos de Bella arregalarem de surpresa, mas segundos depois seu semblante foi dominado pela fúria.

- Ele não fez isso – ela cuspiu entredentes. – Ele vai me pagar – saiu rapidamente do meio das pessoas e Ângela foi atrás dela.

- Bella, o que você vai fazer? – corria atrás da menina que com uma fúria cega ia a caminho da área dos vestiários da escola. – Bella, não. Você não pode entrar lá.

- Ah… eu posso sim – ela gritou correndo em direção ao prédio não muito distante da quadra.

- Ai meu Deus – sabendo que não poderia apaziguar a fúria de Bella, Ângela deu meia-volta e foi procurar ajuda com Alice e Rosalie.

Bella caminhava como um touro que tinha visto um pano vermelho. Ela queria bater em algo, e esse algo seria o lindo rosto de Edward. _Como ele se atrevia a achar que ela cederia a ele de modo fácil? O que ele pensava que ela era? Quem ele achava que era?_ Suas perguntas mentais foram interrompidas quando um corpo a parou na porta do vestiário.

- Hey, Bella, você não pode entrar – Jasper a olhou com a testa franzida.

- Não posso? Veja se eu não posso – grunhiu correndo por ele rapidamente. Bella tinha a vantagem de ser pequena e ágil na maioria das vezes.

- Bella – Jasper gritou atrás dela, mas não teve tempo de parar a garota antes que ela entrasse no ambiente quente, com cheiro de suor que parecia estar encrustado nas paredes e vozes altas masculinas. Os que a viram primeiro pararam de falar, saíram do seu caminho e alguns até assobiaram para suas pernas, mas ela realmente não prestou atenção. Andou pelo vestiário olhando entre as fileiras de armários, até ver o seu alvo sentado no banco no meio do corredor conversando com Emmett.

- Bella, o que faz aqui? – Emmett disse e Edward virou para ver Bella parada atrás dele. Tudo o que ele viu foi pele branca e com aparência macia, seus dedos formigaram para tocá-la, estava tão distraído com visão que não foi capaz de ver a pequena mão dela ir de encontro ao seu rosto. Um coro de 'wow' foi ouvido, todos tinham seguido a garota para saber o que ela queria.

- Edward Cullen você é um desgraçado – ela gritou a plenos pulmões, enquanto ele a olhava com os olhos arregalados e esfregava a bochecha – Como você tem a coragem de fazer uma promessa de jogo usando o meu nome? Que direito você tem de dizer que conseguiria me fazer ficar com você se ganharem o jogo? Quem você acha que eu sou, Edward? Não sou uma das suas vadias que abrem as pernas para você a qualquer hora. Eu não me chamo Tanya, Lauren, Jéssica, Irina ou qualquer uma dessas garotas que se jogam aos seus pés, Cullen, eu sou melhor do que isso.

- Bella, calma não é isso, é que eu est– mas ela não o deixou terminar dando-lhe outra bofetada do outro lado do rosto. Ele não podia nem se sentir irritado, na realidade sentia-se envergonhado. Não por levar dois tapas de uma garota na frente dos seus amigos, mas por deixar o nome dessa garota permanecer em um _jogo_ idiota de garotos.

- Nunca mais olhe para mim, fale comigo, diga o meu nome. Ou vou deixar Charlie Swan e seus pais saberem sobre isso, e tenho certeza que não será legal. Tenho certeza que nenhum dos três vão querer saber que você fez uma _promessa_ desse tipo, o meu pai principalmente – disse baixo e ameaçadoramente. O silêncio no vestiário era tanto que se uma mosca passasse por ali seria possível ouvir o zumbido dela.

- Desculpe – ele murmurou olhando para baixo. Seu coração apertando em saber como foi um idiota por aceitar a chantagem barata de Demetri.

- Sua desculpa não vale nada para mim. Você não vale nada – foram as últimas palavras dela, antes de dar meia-volta e sair do vestiário. Todos voltaram a abrir caminho para ela, agora por medo de fazer algo errado e também ser vítima da fúria da garota.

Lágrimas ameaçavam brotar em seus olhos, mas ela engoliu o choro. Na porta do vestiário, viu Alice, Rosalie e Ângela olhando-a de modo preocupado. Apenas murmurou que queria ficar sozinha e saiu andando com passos rápidos para longe de tudo e todos. A cidade tinha praticamente parado para ver o jogo, então encontrar as ruas mais desertas do que o habitual não foi estranho.

Fez o caminho de volta para sua casa a pé, em 30 minutos estava segura entre as paredes em tom bege desbotado. Assim deixou as patéticas lágrimas caírem, doía muito ser _usada_ dessa forma e doía mais ao perceber que se decepcionou com Edward, alguém que teoricamente ela não deveria dar a mínima para o que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer.

Pegou o bilhete que tinha deixado para Charlie, e rasgou em pedacinhos jogando no lixo. Subiu as escadas rumo ao seu quarto e permitiu-se chorar com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro. Chorou por ser uma garota boba que nunca tinha beijado. Chorou por nenhum garoto mostrar interesse por ela. Chorou por sentir sua alto-estima cair ao nível 0. Chorou por Edward prometer usar dos seus sentimentos. Chorou mais por ser patética e chorar por tudo isso.

Em algum momento do choro ela acabou adormecendo pelo cansaço emocional. Acordou apenas uma hora depois ao ouvir Charlie a chamar do andar debaixo. Percebendo que ainda estava com as roupas que usou para ir ao jogo, Bella puxou a coberta e cobriu-se a tempo de seu pai entrar em seu quarto.

- Oi, Bells, você estava dormindo? – perguntou sentando na ponta da cama.

- Sim. Eu fiz muita coisa hoje – disse com a voz rouca.

- Você está bem? Parece gripada – seu tom preocupado a fez negar com a cabeça.

- Não. É só que eu fiz muito aqui em casa hoje e precisava dormir um pouco, mas dormi mais do que planejava.

- Entendo. Billy me chamou para ir assistir o jogo de Baseball na casa dele, você quer ir? Ou se quiser eu fico aqui com você.

- Pode ir, pai, eu devo ler alguma coisa ou assistir televisão.

- Certo, mas se estiver chovendo muito quando o jogo terminar, vou ficar por lá até passar. Qualquer coisa me ligue ou vá para a casa dos Cullen, tudo bem?

Bella não queria ter que explicar ao pai que ir para a casa dos Cullen seria sua última opção no meio da chuva forte que ameaçava cair, mas assentiu apenas para tranquiliza-lo.

- Eu fiz carne assada com batatas, está no forno, pode levar tudo para você e o Billy comerem. Vou fazer pipoca para comer assistindo filme.

- Tudo bem – Charlie sorriu e beijou a testa da filha. – Vou tomar um banho e sair. Se cuide, princesa.

- Você também, pai – respondeu e quando Charlie saiu do quarto, virou-se para olhar pela janela do quarto. O céu estava escuro com as nuvens pesadas. Ela sabia que o tempo aberto logo sumiria. Ficou olhando para a paisagem lá fora, até Charlie sair.

Saiu da cama trocando suas roupas por um moletom folgado e confortável, desceu para a sala, separando o clássico Romeu e Julieta em preto e branco para assistir. Fez um balde enorme de pipoca e afundou no sofá para se distrair. Mas nem o seu filme preferido conseguia desviar seus pensamentos no acontecimento dessa tarde, ela sentia aquele enorme peso no coração, aquele que ela recusava pensar ser seus sentimentos por Edward já adormecidos que ressurgiram para fazê-la sofrer mais do que o necessário.

Quando o filme terminou, levou a tigela para a cozinha e pensou se o jogo já tinha terminado. Se eles tinham ganhado. Olhou em seu celular e tinha várias chamadas da Alice, Rosalie e Ângela, decidiu ignorar mais um pouco e subiu até o seu quarto para pegar algum livro para ler. Recomeçou a leitura de _Orgulho e Preconceito_ pela 10º vez, no momento em que as nuvens carregadas começaram a derramar a chuva forte sobre a pequena cidade.

Perdeu-se nas páginas até que ouviu uma pedra bater em sua janela e a voz daquele que ela menos desejava ver chamar por seu nome.

- Bella, por favor, preciso falar com você – Edward gritou em meio à chuva que caía, não tinha conseguido ficar muito na festa, sua mente estava em Bella, na garota que sabia que tinha magoado.

Ela ignorou o seu chamado e continuou a leitura, mas não conseguia se concentrar, leu a mesma página quatro vezes enquanto ele continuava chamando-a. Com um suspiro profundo, deixou o livro de lado e foi até a janela, viu Edward completamente encharcado em meio ao jardim gramado da sua casa. Um relâmpago iluminou o espaço quando ela abriu a janela.

- Vá embora, Edward, eu não tenho nada para falar com você. Fui bem clara quando disse para você nunca mais falar comigo – disse em um tom alto por causa do trovão e a chuva que batia no chão.

- Eu sei, mas, Bella, eu tenho que te explicar o que realmente aconteceu. Eu vou pegar uma gripe e não vou poder jogar na final, a culpa será sua. Viva com a culpa, Bella, viva – ele tentou fazê-la rir ou amenizar sua raiva, mas só conseguiu que ela fechasse a janela.

Mais um relâmpago veio seguido de um forte trovão, ele já imaginava a bronca que levaria do treinador se ficasse doente, mas agora não se importava. Ele precisava se explicar com Bella, ele precisava falar tantas coisas para ela. Distraído em seus pensamentos, não viu quando ela abriu a porta com uma toalha na mão.

- Venha aqui seu idiota, seque-se – ela disse sacudindo a toalha. Ele sentiu o fio de esperança e rapidamente se viu na varanda em frente a ela, pegando a toalha.

- Obrigado – secou o rosto e o cabelo, envolvendo a toalha nas costas.

- Agora você fica na varanda, espera a chuva passar e vá embora – ela já estava entrando em casa novamente, ele não podia deixar que ela fechasse a porta, em um impulso segurou seu braço antes que ela terminasse de entrar em casa.

- Bella – um formigamento espalhou da palma da sua mão através do seu braço até cobrir todo seu corpo. Ela estava completamente parada, ele aproveitou para se aproximar dela, aspirar seu cheiro floral. – Vamos conversar, Bella.

Um tremor novo para ela instalou em seu ventre, fechou os olhos respirando fundo e virou-se para ele. Não se lembrava de se alguma vez o tinha visto tão bonito, os olhos claros, os cabelos mais escuros por causa da chuva, os lábios rosados e entreabertos, as bochechas coradas e a respiração um pouco agitada.

Sentiu o tremor novamente quando ele colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo, que ela não observou que tinha escapado, atrás da orelha tocando a pele atrás dela com a ponta dos dedos. Um novo relâmpago e trovão a tirou da pequena bolha que se formou entre eles, fazendo-a afastar dele, pigarreando.

- Entre se quer mesmo conversar – disse abrindo mais a porta para que ele entrasse. O fez não sentando em lugar nenhum por causa das roupas encharcadas. – Vou pegar um moletom velho, eu tenho alguns de universidade que são grandes demais para mim – murmurou indo até o seu quarto, pegando um dos grandes moletons que tinha, deveria caber em Edward. Desceu o encontrando parado no mesmo ponto que o deixou. – Sobe para se trocar no banheiro enquanto eu limpo a água do chão – ele sorriu agradecido e subiu rapidamente.

Cinco minutos depois, Bella terminava de esquentar duas canecas de leite, e colocava na mesa junto com mel, açúcar e canela. Edward entrou na cozinha com o moletom que coube perfeitamente nele. Os dois, em silêncio, prepararam o leite da forma que queriam, e Bella o chamou para irem até a sala. Os relâmpagos e trovões ainda continuavam do lado de fora, enquanto eles se acomodaram no sofá.

- Eu preciso começar a falar, não é – ele disse depois de beber um pouco do leite quente. Colocou a caneca na mesa de centro e respirou fundo antes de virar para ela, tendo certeza que ela prestava atenção. – Depois do nosso jogo anterior, no vestiário, Demetri deu a ideia de que prometêssemos fazer algo caso conseguíssemos ir para a final. Foi aí que Felix disse que a promessa dele seria conseguir fazê-la ficar com ele por uma noite. Eu disse que ele não iria fazer isso, não deixaria. Os garotos começaram a zombar da minha defesa e eu disse que o fiz porque você é a melhor amiga da minha irmã, uma garota legal que não merecia isso – pigarreou um pouco. – Mas Demetri não engoliu minha explicação e disse que se eu não queria que Felix fizesse essa promessa, então eu iria cumprir essa promessa, se não aceitasse o Felix continuaria com isso. Não podia deixar que ele brincasse com você, Bella – Edward passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos molhados. Ele precisava falar logo, o peso em seu coração era muito. Olhando fixamente nos olhos dela, ele disse: – Eu não posso mais mentir, Bella, eu fiquei morrendo de ciúmes. – Bella arregalou os olhos por essa última informação, seu coração começava a bater mais forte. Edward coçou a nuca e desviou o olhar para a janela, onde a chuva batia de modo forte. – Eu não queria que ele tentasse ficar com você. Você está certa, Bella, você não é como as outras garotas e é isso que sempre chamou a minha atenção. Mas você sempre foi boa demais para mim, então nunca tentei nada. Também não queria ter o meu coração partido – encolheu os ombros, rindo sem vontade. – Sei que você não olharia para mim como um _príncipe encantado_, eu não sou um santo e você sabe muito bem disso. Mas eu realmente gosto de você Bella, muito.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, a chuva era o único ruído nesse momento. Edward sentiu quando Bella se aproximou mais dele no sofá, tocando a mão dele com a ponta dos dedos. Um suspiro escapou dela, quando ele retribuiu o gesto acariciando sua mão também. A sensação de formigamento deliciosa voltou

- Você não está falando isso por causa da promessa, não é? Você não está mentindo? – perguntou baixinho, fazendo-ovirar para olhá-la.

- Não estou mentindo. Não é pela promessa, Bella, eu nem estou aqui esperando algo. O que eu quero é o seu perdão. Eu deveria ter evitado que seu nome continuasse nesse jogo idiota, você não merece isso – ela sorriu traçando círculos no pulso dele.

- Agora eu entendo. Desculpe pelos tapas – suas bochechas ficaram rosadas e ele riu baixinho.

- Eu merecia de qualquer forma, não somente por isso. Mas você ainda não disse se me perdoa.

- Claro que sim, você estava querendo me proteger e também achei fofo o ciúme – ela o olhou sob os cílios. – Então, eu não posso dizer que sempre gostei de você. Tive uma paixão há alguns anos, mas com o passar do tempo joguei esse sentimento para o fundo do meu coração. Ele está aqui, só não sei se será o suficiente, mas quem sabe podemos tentar algo – ele a olhou com a atenção, acariciando a bochecha dela e aproximando-se mais.

- Você tem certeza? – ela assentiu, inconscientemente passando a língua pelos lábios.

- Mas eu nunca fiz isso antes – murmurou envergonhada, o que fez Edward sorrir.

- Então eu serei o seu primeiro beijo, e espero merecer ser o último a te beijar na vida – Bella ofegou com essas palavras e aproximou seu rosto do dele.

O beijo começou com apenas os lábios se tocando, Edward sentia sua mão tremula, mas tentou acalmar, segurando o rosto dela. Bella deixou ser guiada pelos instintos, um calor diferente tomou conta do seu peito viajando por todo o seu corpo, abriu os lábios um pouco encaixando-os nos dele. Suspirou pela sensação de felicidade que esse momento lhe proporcionou. Ele a puxou para mais perto, segurava-se para não aprofundar o beijo. Esse era o primeiro dela, deveria ser especial e calmo. O beijo durou alguns minutos, antes deles se separarem lentamente, com as respirações um pouco fortes pelo tempo que ficaram dentro desse momento.

Edward encostou sua testa na dela, e ela abriu os olhos sorrindo, ato que ele refletiu. Ele nunca tinha se sentido tão contente na vida, era como se esse também fosse o seu primeiro beijo. Mas era o primeiro que ele dava com sentimentos, isso o tornava tão especial.

- Eu quero te beijar de novo – ela disse mordiscando os lábios.

- Não precisa falar, Bella. É só me beijar – respondeu, começando um novo beijo.

Bella timidamente tocou os lábios dele com a língua, ela não sabia como fazer isso direito, mas quando ele gemeu com o contato, sabia que tinha feito algo certo. Edward também usou a língua, saboreando dela, sentindo o calor do interior da sua boca. Era como um pedaço do céu em seus braços. A chuva passou enquanto os dois apenas paravam rapidamente para tomar ar antes de beijar novamente.

Beijos lentos, fortes, macios, profundos, eles simplesmente não conseguiam parar. Mas foram obrigados quando ouviram o som da patrulha de Charlie estacionar. Para não ter que dar explicações de por que o garoto estava lá àquela hora, Edward escapou pela porta da cozinha, mas não antes de beijá-la rapidamente. Bella lavou rapidamente as canecas que eles usaram, a tempo de Charlie entrar em casa. Dando boa noite ao pai, que também estava cansado, subiu os degraus rapidamente e entrou no banheiro.

Olhando-se no espelho, tocou os lábios que tinham um tom avermelhado e estava um pouco inchados. Riu baixinho, suspirando sonhadora com o que tinha acontecido em poucos minutos. Estava um pouco zonza também sobre como tudo andou de modo tão rápido, em um minuto queria cortar as bolas do Edward e no segundo seguinte estava com a boca grudada na dele. Lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes, antes de ir para o quarto. Ouviu Charlie no andar debaixo e fechou a porta antes do pai vir atrás dela. Não sabia se ele conseguiria perceber que algo aconteceu, mas não tinha cabeça para dar desculpas.

Pela janela do seu quarto, ela viu quando ele acendeu a luz do outro lado da rua. Não tinham uma boa visão do outro, pelo fato da rua ser larga, mas algo dava para ver. Edward a viu observando e sorriu acenando. Ela retribuiu o aceno e depois de alguns minutos saiu da janela desligando a luz e indo deitar. Seu celular vibrou no momento que ela se aconchegou nos lençóis.

_**Estou c/ vontade de escalar sua janela :-)- ECullen**_

_Escala e o Chefe atira em você RsRs ;-)-BellS_

_**Isso não seria bom :-( - ECullen**_

_Não seria mesmo. -BellS_

_**Já estou com sdds do seu bj :-X -ECullen**_

Minutos depois Edward recebeu uma mensagem com anexo, e ao abrir sorriu com uma foto de Bella fazendo um bico de beijo e a mensagem:

_Isso é o máx q posso t dar a distância ;-* - BellS_

_**Vc é uma malvada. Vou sonhar c/ você e seus lindos lábios macios -ECullen**_

_Idem. Boa noite Edward ;-* - BellS_

_**Boa noite Bella, durma bem linda. Te vejo amanhã – ECullen**_

_Até amanhã – BellS_

Sorrindo como uma garotinha de 12 anos, Bella apertou o rosto contra o travesseiro e deu um gritinho. Do outro lado da rua, Edward sorria feliz e olhava para a foto dela. Passou os dedos pela tela, colocou o celular no criado mudo e virou-se para dormir também, em poucos instantes sua mente estava completamente preenchida por cabelos e olhos castanhos, essa foi a melhor noite de sono que ele teve na vida.

**~x~**

Três semanas depois havia sido a final do Campeonato, onde a Forks High School conseguiu o seu título. Agora Bella estava como suas amigas, tinha um uniforme antigo do Edward, customizado para o seu tamanho, o nome e número dele em suas costas. Nenhuma das _fãs_ do Edward ostentavam camisas com o nome dele, desde que ele e Bella apareceram na escola de mãos dadas e beijinhos, todas perderam o interesse nele, já que perceberam como ele a tratava de modo diferente. Ela se rendeu a um novo short que Alice muito feliz comprou junto com ela. Não somente o short novo, mas várias peças novas. Estando com Edward, ela queria se vestir de um modo mais bonito, usando saias quando podia, calças e blusas mais modeladas ao seu corpo.

Estavam na festa de comemoração na casa dos Hale, Edward não soltava Bella por nada, seu braço envolvia a cintura dela protetoramente, ainda mais pelo fato de que ela estava usando um dos seus uniformes antigos e isso o deixava praticamente louco. Várias garotas tinham feito isso antes, mas nunca conseguiram o mesmo efeito que ela. Beijava seu pescoço, sua bochecha, seus lábios, sua nuca. Respirava em seu cabelo, acariciando um pedaço de pele da lateral do seu corpo. Estava feliz pela conquista do time e ainda mais feliz por ter a sua menina.

Ele tinha deixado claro a todos no vestiário na segunda que tinha sentimentos por Bella, e que ficar com ela não tinha nada a ver com sua promessa. Houve as zombarias comuns de um grupo de garotos, mas depois o deixaram em paz. Já tinha ido para alguns encontros com ela, foram ao cinema, pizzaria, boliche, mas o que eles mais fizeram foi escapar para o meu da floresta perto da casa deles, encontrando uma clareira e apenas passando o tempo aos beijos. Não tinham um rótulo ainda, mas ele sabia que tinha a aprovação de Charlie para fazer de Bella a sua namorada com todas as letras.

Por isso que quando conseguiu escapar da atenção de todos, levou Bella para uma parte afastada da propriedade dos Hale. Eles tinham um gazebo que por sorte estava desocupado, e sem chuva nesse dia, eles puderam sentar nos bancos e observar um pedaço do céu estrelado.

- Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, algo que pode tornar o meu dia ainda mais especial – Edward disse segurando as mãos dela e beijando seus dedos suavemente.

- O que é? – Bella perguntou sorrindo tranquilamente.

- Não sou muito bom com isso, na verdade nunca cheguei a fazer isso de verdade. Já estamos saindo por três semanas, e gostaria de saber se você aceita ser oficialmente a minha namorada, você quer? – ele a olhava nervosamente e com expectativa. Um sorriso brotou nos lábios dela e um gritinho saiu por eles.

- É claro que eu quero Edward– inclinou-se para beijá-lo. Ele a envolveu com os braços puxando seu corpo para ficar grudado no dele.

A melhor parte dia de Bella era quando o beijava. Nada era melhor do que sentir-se segura nos braços dele e provar da maciez e calor dos seus lábios. Para ele era o mesmo, adorava tê-la perto de si, e sabia que tinha um longo caminho para trilhar até que eles fossem para outra etapa. Não estava com pressa, ele esperaria por Bella o tempo que for.

- Agora você é definitivamente todo meu – ela sussurrou mordiscando o lábio dele.

- E você é toda minha, para sempre – murmurou voltando a beijá-la. – Eu te amo, Bella. Sei que são apenas três semanas juntos, mas não posso negar mais meus sentimentos – ela sorriu brilhantemente com os lábios junto aos dele.

- Eu também te amo, Edward. – afastou-se para olhá-lo. – Não imaginei que poderia ter tantos sentimentos por alguém como tenho por você.

Edward tinha sido o primeiro de Bella, mas ela também foi a sua primeira de certa forma, pois tudo era novo. Com mais um beijo o casal entrou em sua própria bolha, não se importavam mais com a festa, tudo o que importava agora era a sensação maravilhosa que dividiam. E juntos desejavam que fossem os últimos na vida um do outro.

**~*FIM*~**

* * *

**N/B:** _Que coisa mais fofa essa o/s, fala sério! Muito linda essa minha BV-llinha toda apaixonadinha e bravinha com o Edward, que também é um fofo, vamos combinar. Achei muito lindo ele indo até a casa dela se explicar, mesmo sabendo que ela poderia simplesmente ignorar ele. E depois a troca de mensagens? Quase morri na fofura. Enfim, adorei betar essa o/s. Obrigada pelo convite, Leili. Deixem reviews e nos vemos por aí. Beijos, Friida._

* * *

**24horas com esses personagens e eu me apaixonei por eles. Tive a ideia dessa O/s ontem no shopping, porque sou dessas bem aleatórias, no caminho para casa fui elaborando a ideia na cabeça e escrevi. Até que saiu alguma coisa haha  
**

**Obrigada a Brenda por ter betado 3**

**Espero que tenham gostado da O/s, e não vou fazer outtakes dela, a ideia foi bem fechada na minha mente. **

**Comentem por favor!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
